


Falling

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one moment, Star Butterfly was soaring through the air, blasting a monster with a purple beam of  fish, and in the next, she was falling. Marco could only watch as she shrieked, flailing as she went down, landing in a heap on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

In one moment, Star Butterfly was soaring through the air, blasting a monster with a purple beam of  fish, and in the next, she was falling. Marco could only watch as she shrieked, flailing as she went down, landing in a heap on the ground. “Star!” Marco shouted, kicking the monster he’d been fighting in the face and turning towards her. There was no response. In the two years that Marco had fought with her, he’d never seen her get anything but the minor cut or bruise. And now she wasn’t answering him.

“Get the wand!” Ludo cried from atop a flying bat, pointing the massive tentacle monster that had knocked her out of the sky in the right direction.

Marco ran as fast as he could and used a trashcan to launch himself at the tentacle monster and land furious punches anywhere he could reach. The monster swayed and then fell with a tired roar, crushing it’s comrades.

Marco jumped off of the giant heap and grabbed a rock from the ground, “Get! Out! Of! Here!” He aimed at Ludo and missed by a hair, but the evil chicken could see that he’d been defeated. He quickly tore a portal open and ushered his men through.

“This won’t be the last--”

Marco wasn’t listening-- he’d already turned to Star and was running to the mess of color and blonde hair she was. “Star, Star, please tell me you’re not dead,” Marco dropped to his knees beside her, and pulled her into his lap. She blinked blearily back at him, and he felt relief course through his veins like a drug. “God, don’t scare me like that.”

“W-where....what happened?” Her voice was weak and he checked anxiously for any blood on her head or some other horrible injury.

“That stupid tentacle monster knocked you out in the middle of the air and you fell, but they’re gone now. God, I was so worried that you were…” He couldn’t say it, refusing to believe that Star wouldn’t always been completely unharmed.

“I’m okay,” she gave him a weak smile, “Just...let’s get home, I’m really sore.”

“Good idea,” he stood, holding out his arm to help her up. She used one knee to anchor herself and tried to stand, but as soon as right foot touched the ground, she shrieked in pain and fell again. Marco panicked, “What? What happened? What’s wrong?”

“My...ankle...hurts really really bad.” Star was supporting herself on her elbows, and Marco dropped back down, taking her leg gingerly into his lap. It was red and already swelling.

“I think you sprained it, or at least, I hope that’s all it is. We really need to get back. Can you walk?” Marco placed her leg gently back on the ground and stood, dusting off his jeans. They weren’t very far from his house, but it would probably stress her ankle too much.

“I don’t think so,” Star frowned, lifting her leg and letting her foot dangle in the air. She’d never sprained an ankle before.

“Okay,” Marco looked around, looking for an abandoned wheelchair or something. “I guess I can carry you.”

Marco stooped down to pick her up bridal style and tried not to think of the implications. It was bad enough that he’d had dreams like this. Star wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn’t fall,

“How do I fix it?”

“A sprained ankle? Rest, Ibuprofen, Compression, and Elevation.” He could see his house in the distance.

“Wha?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of you,” he said without thinking. When he realized what he’d said, he blushed furiously, “I-- I mean--”

“Aw, Marco! You’re so sweet!” Star laughed, hoping that her cheek marks had not darkened. It could be pesky hiding crushes when your cheeks could literally display your emotions. It was a good thing that Marco wouldn’t look at her. “See, being the Safe Kid comes in handy!”

Marco rolled his eyes, walking down his driveway. “I just fought off a bunch of monsters because my best friend was unconscious.”

Star was quiet, grinning to herself. She loved it when Marco called her his best friend. He laid her down on her bed, still trying to ignore the implications. “Hang on, I’ll go get my First Aid Kit.”

Star was expecting a little duffel bag, or maybe even a case, but she wasn’t prepared for a full on, rolling suitcase. Marco insisted that he just liked being prepared.

He walked around her bed and grabbed some pillows to prop her foot up on, and then set about wrapping it in a bandage. “Have you done this before?”

“Well, I broke my toe before I met you, and I broke my arm that time, but I’ve never had a sprained ankle.” He focused on making sure the bandages were perfectly aligned not too loose or too tight.

Star smirked, murmuring, “Sounds pretty safe.”

“No!” he insisted, snipping a piece of tape, “What about you? Miss Monster Fighter?”

“That’s Princess Monster Fighter to you,” she pointed her wand lazily at him, making him laugh. “But no, I only got burned by a Sniffling Dragon when I was ten.”

“A dragon?” His eyes widened and tutted to himself. When he finished wrapping her ankle, he gave her an ice pack to lay on her and two tiny red pills. “They’ll help the swelling go down.”

“Thanks, Marco, really,” she looked at him warmly, and he felt his heart begin to stutter.

“I, uh, I’m gonna go take a nap, you should rest too.”

Marco tried to rest he really did, but he had a dream that Star had been all burned up by a dragon, and that he’d lost her. He was holding her in his arms, crying and choking out, “I lo--” when he woke up. Marco dashed to Star’s room, terrified that the dream had been real, but she was laying on the bed, snoring. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, and eventually fell asleep again.

“Marco?” Star’s face was right up against his, and he could see that she’d been crying. He started, knocking his forehead against hers.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he apologized, rubbing his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I had a really, really bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marco stood from his chair and looked outside, realizing that they’d slept most of the day away.

“Not really.” Star was staring at her bed sheets. “Well,maybe. We weren’t best friends. You hated me. I…”

“I’d never hate you, Star,” Marco turned to her, a frown on his face.

She started to cry again, “You left me alone with my ankle and said that...that Jackie was ten times better than I’d ever be, so you were going to be best friends with her instead--”

“Star,” Marco said softly, his chest twisting. “I would never ever leave you, and I’d never let you just suffer…” He climbed onto her bed, careful not to jostle her leg. “I’m sorry you had that dream, I am.”

Star turned her face into his chest and tried to calm herself down. Finally, she pulled back and said softly, “You’re the best person I ever could have met, Marco.”

He laughed awkwardly, “Well, I doubt that.”

“No. Really. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d shine as bright as ever,” he blurted, blushing. “You’d probably be so powerful that you could kiss the sun if you wanted.”

“Yeah?” She whispered, looking up at him, “What if I kissed you?”

“What?”

And then she was kissing him and he was pulling her closer and one hand was in her hair and it was messy, but it wasn’t bad. Never bad.

Marco had never really kissed anyone before, and no one he liked as much as he liked Star, but he was fairly sure that he would be just fine if he could do for the rest of his life.


	2. Spring Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was a sleepy/cuddly starco fic.

Star’s ankle healed fairly quickly, and it didn’t take long for people to notice that Marco’s arm was still around Star even when she no longer needed the support to walk. It was the buzz around the school-- “Safe Kid” Marco Diaz was dating the incredibly beautiful and magical Princess Star Butterfly. There were few who didn’t agree with the union, but Star and Marco could care less.

They were still best-friends who fought monsters and went on amazing adventures-- they just kissed and gave each other  the occasional hickey now. No big deal.

Marco didn’t think he’d ever been as happy as he was now that Star was his girlfriend, though he didn’t think he’d ever been as cheesy before.

“Marco!” Star called down the hallway, bounding towards him, “Marco, guess what!”

“What?” He had no idea what she could possibly have learned in the class period that they hadn’t seen each other.

“The Big Spring Fling is this weekend!” Star almost smacked him with a flyer for it, and he sighed. Of course Star would have been on the lookout for the dance. She’d been at Echo Creek for two years, and she’d missed the dance both times and had been determined to go this year. “We should go!”

As much as Marco loved being her boyfriend, it still made him blush whenever couple-y things arose. Star’s face fell before he could agree and she backtracked in a quiet voice, “Or...or we don’t have to go. I get it…”

“What? No!” Marco grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. “Why wouldn’t I want to go with my, uh, my girlfriend?” _Besides the fact that I can’t dance._

Star perked up immediately, and she pecked him on the cheek, “Okay, I’ll go get our tickets! See you later!” She took off down the hallway again, leaving him to watch her go with a fond grin.

Star wouldn’t let him see her dress or even tell him what color it was, and she was practically buzzing with her excitement. He had to admit that her enthusiasm was infectious, and he pushed away his nervous thoughts about messing up or losing her to one of the hotter, and better at dancing studs that attended.

Marco’s parents had given him money for a hotel room since the dance was in a ballroom on the first floor of the hotel, and his father had given him a knowing smile that made Marco cringe. By the time that Saturday night rolled around, Marco was on the verge of freaking out completely.

His heart practically stopped when Star made her way down the stairs, blushing and pulling at her dress. It was his favorite color, and it looked very soft and silky.

“You look...really, really good,” He swallowed, biting his lip.

“Thanks, Marco,” She said softly, beaming, “Let’s go dance.”

The hotel was beautiful, and the party planners had made sure that the ballroom was just as elegant. There was a dj who stood over a large dance floor, and many round tables pushed to the side. Marco and Star sat at a table with Ferguson and Alfonzo, and Marco got them all punch. Star looked like she was heaven, and Marco was pretty sure that’s where she belonged anyway.

People were filling up the dance floor, letting loose and having fun. Star was bouncing in her seat, and she gave Marco a pleading look.

“Look, Star, I don’t really...know how to dance,” He looked down, his lips pulling to one side.

“I’ll teach you!” Star had already pulled him out of his seat, and led them both to the dance floor. She started to sway to the beat of the music and then took his hands and moved them as she danced.

“See, you don’t need me holding you back,” He laughed, trying his best to at least tap his foot.

“Shut up and just dance with me,” She pulled him closer and took the lead, shimmying and twirling and simply having fun with her boyfriend.

By the time they’d taken a break, Marco realized it was already ten o’clock. The dance wouldn’t last much longer, and the DJ began to play slow songs. Before Marco could protest, Star had pulled him back onto the dance floor, this time placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. “How do you know how to do everything?” He asked, and he meant it. Marco had yet to see Star face something she didn’t know how to do.

“I had ballroom dancing lessons on Mewni,” she replied, laying her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. “Thanks for doing this Marco. I’m really having fun.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured, feeling a strong sense of contentment.

By the time they made it to the hotel room, Marco was ready to fall asleep on the spot. Star seemed to be pooped as well, and she didn’t realize she was beginning to undress while Marco was in the room until her dress was halfway off. “Oops, sorry,” she said sleepily, shaking her head and moving into the bathroom. Marco tried very hard to force the blood to stop rushing to his cheeks.

He’d only brought a pair of sweatpants, and planned to wear the shirt under his suit to bed.

The bed.

Marco wasn’t sure if Star was comfortable with the two of them sleeping in the same bed. He never wanted to rush her into anything.

“Marco?” She was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. “You ready for bed?”

“Uh, yeah,” His cheeks were still on fire.

Star climbed into the queen sized bed, snuggling into the fluffy blankets, beckoning to Marco. “Cuddles!”

Marco climbed in beside her, and she once again took charge, forcing herself  between his arms. He pushed her hair out of his face and held her, feeling the steady beat of their hearts. “Star?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“What?”

“I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too,” He could hear her smile. He loved to see her smile, and he loved to be the cause of it, if he was being honest.

“You’re beautiful.”

Star laughed, embarrassed. “Marco…”

“I’m really, really happy you’re my girlfriend.”

She was quiet, and he stopped, figuring that she probably wanted to sleep instead of listen to her boyfriend be an idiot. Marco idly began to trace patterns on her skin with the arm she’d draped over herself.

“I love you, Marco.”

Marco paused in the middle of drawing a star, then he began to draw a heart around it.

“I love you too, Star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I imagine Star's dress to sort of look like: http://www.stylishguides.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Red-Short-Prom-Dresses-images.jpg


End file.
